Disposable diapers are known, for example, from JP 62-21802 A, to comprise a chassis having opposite waist side edges defining a waist-opening and leg side edges defining a pair of leg-openings, and relatively wide belt-like leg elastic members provided along the respective leg side edges. In such a diaper, an elastically stretchable and contractible urethane foam (spandex) is used as the leg elastic members. By use of the leg elastic members having a relatively large width-dimension, regions to be elasticized along the respective leg side edges can be enlarged and contractile force thereof can be prevented from being locally concentrated, thereby reducing the likelihood of occurrences of skin trouble on the wearer's skin.
When such a diaper is put on a wearer's body, the leg side edges might be difficult to be folded along the wearer's inguinal regions corresponding to the respective leg-openings because of a total thickness as well as a total stiffness of the chassis and the belt-like elastic members laminated one another in those regions. In such a case, undesirable gaps might be left between the leg side edges and the inguinal regions through which body waste may leak out from the diaper. In addition, the leg side edges might irritate the wearer's inguinal regions and cause discomfort to the wearer.
There is a need to provide a wearing article in which the leg side edges of the wearing article can be smoothly deformed along the wearer's inguinal regions to prevent body waste from leaking beyond the leg side edges without, at the same time, causing discomfort to the wearer.